


Care

by LouiseFox



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, They love each other, stupid adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/pseuds/LouiseFox
Summary: 'They couldn't do anything else but to care for each other.'English is not my first language. Originally posted on wattpad ( @TheEchoingGreen)
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :3 Also if someone has wishes for a story

They couldn't do anything else but to care for each other. It was in their bones and nothing could change it. They were soldiers, trained to fight and die. But whenever there was blood included, a broken bone, a pulled muscle, they would leave everything standing there to help each other.

And seeing Saul hurt, her Saul, she couldn't do anything else but to worry and pray, hoping this would work and he would make it through.

But it worked, he made it through it all like always. If Farah had learned something over the years then that he could never leave her side. He would probably survive the most dangerous things just to return home and sit with her at the table and eat the noodles she always over- or under-cooked.

She didn't want it any other way, it was perfect for them. What they had, in secret, though if you looked closed you could maybe see it. Hands holding a second too long, looks staying on each other longer than necessary, touchy moments in situations that did not need it.

But after all they were discreet, making sure the students wouldn't notice it. She couldn't risk letting them see that the headmistress could be more than a strong figure. If she had learned anything from Rosalind than that it was important to show strength to the people that needed to be guided. Of course her guiding was miles away from her former mentor, but the cornerstone was the same.

If she was honest, the events of the last days frightened her. Farah was afraid of how everything would turn out, how she couldn't bear the thought of history repeating once again. The tragic thing was just that it always did, in some way, bringing back the evil and testing those who resisted.

Yet her students were young, had not the ability to fight, they weren't trained for it. They were supposed to grow up in a safer world, to keep on training for themselves, to learn how to use their powers for nothing more but good things, to help each other.

After all things changed too quick and Farah hoped what they had was enough.

It wasn't what she should think of now. She needed to focus on something else, just for this single evening. Just once so that she could rest. Tomorrow would begin sooner than she wanted to and then she needed all her power.

So she cared.

"Bravo, after maybe a few hundred attempts you managed to cook noodles.", Saul looked at her, this boy-ish grin around his lips.

Farah smiled in return. "See? I'm a quick learner.", even her voice was full of sarcasm.

They needed each other so much and she swallowed at the thought of being without him, not laying together with him at night, not having to sneak out in the early hours of the morning when they chose his room, so no one knew about it.

She needed him so bad at her side, it hurt her when he wasn't. And thinking about being without him one day made her heart shatter into pieces.

Saul watched her from where he sat, made eye-contact with her as she did what seemed to stare into space. It wasn't unusual that they didn't talk, but something was off this evening.

Slowly he reached for her hand. "Farah."

"I'm sorry.", she tilted her head slightly away from him.

He shook his head. "No Farah. Don't worry."

It wasn't often that she seemed so fragile and terrified. Normally it was her to care about him when he doubted himself, when he felt like everything was too big for him. She was someone who seemed to know the answers to everything, always able to help him out. Nothing could change that.

Nearly nothing. But this was something else and he knew it.

Farah made a sound that sounded like a suppressed sob. So what he did was get up, comfort her, and make sure she was alright. Not because she was something that broke easily, he knew she was strong as steel and couldn't be broken by people's hand. But because she was his, and it was his duty to make sure she was at least near to alright. He needed to care because it was what they did.

"Look at me Farah. I'm here. We will manage this, like we always did."

Her hazel eyes met his. He felt fear in her, so much fear and sorrow. "Everything is like it was sixteen years ago. We need to stop it."

"We will stop it.", he promised, knowing he couldn't actually promise her to do so. It was a mess, a big mess full of misunderstandings, lies and conspiracies.

Farah wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She already calmed down, took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. He must be right, it needed to be good again. They didn't fight for nothing in the past. It needed to be good again.

"Silva...what...what if it we can't fix what's happening? It's a mess and..."

He hated seeing her so unsure of herself. She wasn't like that, never has been. There was nothing weak inside her, she was strong and smart and could lead them through everything no matter what happened.

She needed to be cared for. He knew it, because in all this she cared about everyone while no one did for her. It wasn't exactly true, he cared, so much, but she didn't allow someone to care. She didn't allow someone near her too easily, she needed to trust someone with every inch of her body until she could allow someone to care for her.

Sometimes he felt like she pushed him away intentionally. It was understandable. He knew her biggest fear was to loose someone she loved, to have to watch as they burned in the fire that consumed the world slowly.

It had taken them years to get to this level, to be able to trust each other this much. They had always been close, been eager to keep each other safe through it all. But it had gotten more. Still it took them so much to be able to be whatever they are now.

It didn't matter. As long as he was with her and she was with him.

"Farah."

She didn't react at first. But slowly she looked at him again, focused on something else but her own confusion and despair. She slowed down and brought her hands to his face, cupping it gently.

"It'll be alright, I swear it. We survived much worse with Rosalind. She's been the worst that could happen to the world, but damn shit, she taught us how to put up a fight."

The former headmistress had done everything to make sure they were the deadliest group the world could possibly bring to light. She had pushed them off their limits, had drilled them to perfection until they passed out from the exhaustion.

Many times they would have to stich each other up after their training, to care for wounds that wouldn't have been necessary. But in the end they let them grow on themselves.

Saul kissed her forehead and she finally relaxed in his arms. "I've got you Farah. Just let go, only one evening. I will hold you, i swear it."

The fairy only managed a small nod, barely noticeable, but it was there, and it was enough for him to tell it was alright. She trusted him enough to give up her walls, to let herself be vulnerable to him.

Gently he made her stand up, follow him to her bedroom. Leave the noodles behind that were perfect for maybe the first time in sixteen years. It wasn't what they were. They weren't perfect and these imperfections where needed to make sure everything stayed the same. They weren't perfectionist, nothing needed to be planned, but some steadiness in their lives was needed to assure them life stayed the same and didn't change.

Farah hated changings, she couldn't take the thought of the world spinning around them, of events unstoppable. She couldn't stand the thought of being powerless.

"Silva?"

He watched as she played with the buttons of her blouse. As always the words hung between them, unsaid. They couldn't be pronounced, it was a rule they set up years ago. No bounding.

But they were already bound, closer than the most.

"I know Farah, I know.", he kneeled before her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Reached for her hands which worked fast on getting her rid of her clothing. Stopping her. "Slow down Dowling. We have all night."

It wasn't completely true. It was already late, and they didn't have the time to be just for them as long as they wanted to.

Still she knew what he meant, like she always did and bent slowly forward to meet his lips with hers. With this kiss they expressed what they couldn't say, for what they weren't ready after all these years.

It's been sixteen since they started being what they were now.

It's been twelve since they started sleeping with each other.

Still it wasn't enough to let them feel like they reached a point where they could talk about love, about being anything more but themselves, two souls seeking each other when the time was dark.

Yet they felt the same and Farah knew it, because she knew things like that, and Saul knew it, because he had spent so many years at her side, studying her, that he needed nothing more but to look at her to see what she felt. He didn't need magic to look into her soul.

"We don't need to do this.", he whispered against her lips, combing his hands through her brown hair which he had freed of its tight bun at the back of her head. It was as soft as always, running through his fingers like silk. "We can just lay here together. I will hold you safe, I promise."

But even now Farah couldn't completely let go of her control. Doing nothing, laying there had never been something she was capable of. She needed to control a situation. He wished sometimes it wouldn't be that way and she could give herself completely up, just once.

Her shoulders were so tense, and Saul felt his stomach drop on how much fear and sorrow seemed to be inside her. Was she really so scared about the burned ones, about Rosalind?

She moaned as his lips found her neck, slowly sucking on her skin. It was all she wanted to feel know, all she wanted to have for the night. Farah needed to control this, to know how it would be, how it always was, because it was something steady that kept her in line, kept her knowing where she stood.

Because it was her Silva, her love, who cared for her enough to be with her even when she didn't allow him to, when she pushed him away.

"It'll be alright", he promised as she tossed his shirt away.

"It'll be alright", he promised when she pushed him to the bed and got on top of him.

"It'll be alright", he promised before he turned them around to pin her under him to the bed, to make her give up the control she kept so desperately all this time.

And Farah let him and allowed him to care just this one time without more protest. The night would be over sooner than they liked and then it was over again until she decided it could happen again.

Their lips met and they knew they didn't need to say a word to have each other, to have this. It was enough, it would always be enough.

As long as they cared.


End file.
